The invention relates to a strap to be arranged around an object, and particularly the invention relates to a strap tightening around an object on account of elastic properties.
Typically, in order to ensure that packages, boxes and bags to be closed stay closed, straps made of fabric are used that are tightened around the object by means of a buckle. In some models, one end of the strap is provided with a buckle through which the free end of the strap is slipped, and a loop thus formed is tightened up by pulling at the free end of the strap. In the most heavy-duty applications, even a ratchet-type buckle is used in order to be able to tighten the strap properly. In other strap models, both ends of the strap are provided with interlocking buckle parts, and by interconnecting the parts they become locked to one another. In such a case, the length of the loop being formed usually has to be adjusted in advance in order to achieve an appropriate length for the loop.
Sometimes an adhesive tape or a thin plastic film is also used, in which case such material is wound around the object to be closed in an amount that is estimated to suffice. When the object is to be opened again, the tape or plastic film is cut off, making the material unreusable and thus causing waste.
The problem with the above-described arrangement is that the straps are difficult to use. The strap is difficult to tighten up and, on the other hand, it is laborious to unfasten a tightened strap. On the whole, the straps are slow and toilsome to use.